1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to an article for aligning and fixing, or marking, particular fastening points, which are situated at mutually, selected vertical or horizontal distances from one another, for securing wall plates, pictures, built-in wall units and the like, in home or other building construction.
Once the fastening points are selected in either vertical and/or horizontal relationship to one another, nails, pegs or hooks, etc., can properly and accurately be driven into the wall of the building of concern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arranging and hanging-up pictures cannot readily be accomplished by a single, central nail or hook, but, instead, requires two spaced apart pegs, nails or the like. An accurate placement of such spaced apart pegs is often quite difficult and not successful. The accurate and proper fixing or alignment of two or more nails, or other means for attachment, cannot readily be accomplished by simply measuring relevant distances between the floor and ceiling in a room intended for containing the wall fixture in question, because the attachment means are, frequently, not aligned properly in either the horizontal or vertical directions. An additional difficulty is that measurement of the distances in question must be measured simultaneously with the fixing of a common horizontal line.
A mason's level, such as that used by construction workers, for example, is of only limited assistance, since it is often very difficult to hold the level horizontally, without the aid of another person, while hammering or screwing the attachment means into place. Further, the application of pencilled lines, or the like, on clean walls is neither desirable nor aesthetically acceptable.
Even the marking of fastening points for wall plates or built-in units in house construction, such as, for example, furniture, kitchen units, etc., is often complicated when a normal level is used--and pencilled lines often have to be used for the exact designation of lateral distances. These markings, frequently, cannot be removed at a later time. Customarily, instead of pencilled markings, such lines are frequently made with colored markers, which will eventually shine through and remain visible, even after being painted over.